


Greed Is Good

by Bear Works (Achrya)



Series: Bearmance [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Angst, Animal Transformation, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mystery, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Twins, Were-Creatures, tropey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Bear%20Works
Summary: Ryuji, the child of a bear shifter and a mountain lion shifter but taking after his feline mother, has never quite felt like he belonged in the bear community of Ursine. With his father bailing on them (a change for the better in his opinion) a jilted suitor lashing out and trashing his reputation, and no friends to his name Ryuji is starting to wonder why they bother staying at all.Then Akira and Ren, a set of alpha bear shifters with reputations that proceed them, move to town and everything changes.





	Greed Is Good

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is part of a project started in response to some harqualin-esq romance novels I read (with titles like Bear-llionare and Bear-lebrity, where wearbears/bear shifters fall in love with thicc ladies) that made me want to do my own tropey romance where bears fall in love with thicc gentlemen. It's actually part of a big crossover universe. You'll see characters from other fandoms and references to events happening in other stories, but you don't need to know those fandoms or read those stories to understand things (in fact feel free to pretend they're OCS). Everything you need to know for this one will be explained as we go, but uh. yeah. Stick with me. 
> 
> I didn't know where to start, so I started in the middle of the story, with smut. *eyebrow waggle* omegas in this story have both a vagina and penis so if that is not your jam then this story isn’t for you

A think from a story I’m working on, set some point in a vague future of that story. ...mostly I want to write some porn, with thicc Ryuji getting dicked by Twin RenRens, and felt like my planned omegaverse/wereanimal story was a good place for it. 

No plot to be found here. Just porn. 

Omegas in this story are dual sexed, IE: both penis and vagina. If this doesn’t appeal then turn back now. 

 

\-----

 

It was a gentle touch to his back that roused Ryuji from sleep. Fingers drifted over his spine in a feather light caress, unhurriedly drifting up then back down to rub at the base. It was nice, tickled but in a way that made his insides clench and twist. The fingers traced a circle at the top of the crack of his ass then down rough fingertips dragging over the sensitive, hidden skin. Another hand touched his hair, brushed it back behind his ear; warm breath whispered over the shell. 

He shivered when the fingertip found his rim; he shifted unconsciously, legs sliding apart and hips lifting as he cracked his eyes open to peer into the darkness of the bedroom. 

The alarm clock was a hazy floating thing on the edge of his vision, glowing red numbers declaring it was somewhere between two damn late and too damn early to be awake. Ryuji groaned softly, maybe at the obscene hour or maybe at the finger dragging back and forth over his hole, gently kneading the tight muscle, and clutched the pillow under his head all the tighter. 

Some wakeup. 

“Hey,” He started, toes curling, voice dripping sleep. “You could at least say hello first.” 

Ren’s laugh came from somewhere near Ryuji’s knee. His finger, at least Ryuji was pretty sure it was him, pushed wet and slippery against his rim, forced the muscle to spread, slowly breeched him. Ryuji pushed back into it. “Hi Ryuji.”  

Questions sat on his tongue, where had they been all night, why were they bothering him at not yet crack of dawn o’clock, what was going on with their plans, but arousal was simmering in his belly, honey thick and spreading quickly. Talking could wait, couldn’t it? He knew he was easy, knew that they knew it too, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be upset at them for distracting him whenever they felt like it. 

There were worse things

“Ryuji,” Akira’s voice was husky in his ear. Wisps of hair brushed his cheek, teasing at his skin as the hand in his hair slipped down to grip the back of his neck and another skimmed up his side. “Since when do you sleep on top of the sheets with nothing on?” 

A fourth hand laid over his ass, fingers fitting to the curve and squeezing as a thumb pressed between the cheeks. Another squeeze and then he was being spread open for a gust of warm air to be blown against him. Ryuji stiffened, clenched down on the finger inside of him, and pressed his face down into his pillow. 

“Don’t-ah- don’t mess with me you-hnng.” His words were muffled, stretched out by a hitch of breath when Akira squeezed his neck and again when Ren’s tongue blazed a dripping wet trail from asshole to the base of his spine. 

Akira huffed; nails scratched at Ryuji’s neck, thin lines of prickling heat and not exactly pain. “We never mess with you.”

“You’re just impatient.” Ren added, words spoken against Ryuji’s skin and cooling saliva. 

“Greedy.” This came with a second finger pushing into Ryuji, sliding in to the hilt with one shove and twist. His back bowed, fingers clutched the sheet, and the punched out sound he made was just a hair away from mortifying. Ryuji’s already warm face heated more as pushed back into the thrust of Ren’s fingers, setting a bruising pace as they moved in and out of him, against the tongue trailing down to lick between the fingers when they spread apart. 

Greedy. 

There were people who would say that less affectionately, who *meant* it. Him, a nobody omega who nobody wanted, who hadn’t been happy with just one mate, one amazing mate who treated him well and made him happy, which was more than a lot of omegas, the ones promised to someone before they could even talk, used for status and gain by their families, could hope for. 

No, Ryuji had wanted, needed, two mates. 

People talked. It wasn’t very nice talk and, in the end, it always settled on Ryuji being greedy. A slut. A whore who thought so little of himself he let the outsider delinquent twins keep him on their leash to share and use. Everyone had always known he was more feline than bear, that he took after his omega mother and not his strong, dominate alpha father, and if him throwing himself at Kamoshida wasn’t enough to prove it, then his relationship with Ren and Akira certain was. 

That was the talk, at least. Ryuji tried to be above it, to not care, but it was hard when people sneered not just above him (he’d never cared what people said about him) but his mother too. They used him like a weapon against her, evidence that she had never belonged and was raising him all wrong, and he hated it so much. He hated this place, hated all the shitty adults and their shitty kids, so much it was like a physical presence, pushing down on his chest, spinning in his stomach, growing every time he heard a snide whisper. 

Akira and Ren made it easier. Being with them didn’t fix things, wasn’t some magical spell that changed his world, but they made the rest of the world fade away when it was just the three of them. All the sharp edges and barbs softened just a little under their touch. 

...though he’d like a little more than just a touch. Jerks.

Akira nipped at his ear; Ren’s tongue twirled deeper into hole, slick and squirming, and teeth scraped over his rim. “Are you pouting? We’re going to give you what you want.” 

Ryuji sighed into his pillow. “Yeah, I know.” 

Ren hummed and the vibrations ran up his spine, back down and straight to his dick; Ryuji’s breath left him in a staccato rhythm. He moaned, quietly, into his pillow. Akira snickered and then was gone, rolling away to sit down next to him. Ryuji turned his head to look at him, pale glowing skin and fever bright red eyes catching the streams of moonlight coming through the blinds, and yeah, maybe he was fucking pouting. 

“Come here.” Akira said, smirking. Ryuji arched an eyebrow, like he was going to move away from Ren’s fingers and mouth, but his other mate was pulling away with one last filthy wet lick and a sharp bite to the underside of his ass. He yelped, swinging out half-heartedly with the hand not currently choking out the pillow but Ren was already gone, rolled away and onto the floor to strip off his pants. 

Akira was still wearing his uniform pants, undone just enough for his cock to jut out tall and proud. Ryuji licked his lips then, with a put upon sigh, crawled over to the alpha. He didn’t miss Akira’s snicker, just choose to ignore it in favor of getting his mouth around the head of his cock, tasting bitter salt and musk on his tongue when he licked over the slit. He let it rest on his tongue for a moment, taking in the heat and shape and flavor, then closed his eyes and slid down, letting it fill his mouth. Flattened his tongue and opened his throat, sucked greedily as he took the twitching length into his throat and his eyes drifted shut. 

He liked this more than he should, and could only imagine the shit people would say if they knew how much he liked having his mates in his mouth, how he could almost get off on that alone. 

Akira’s hands raked through his hair, down to his neck again, back up to cradle the back of his skull. “Not what I meant.” 

Ryuji hummed and hoped the ‘Let me tell you how much I care what you meant’ came across. Akira’s quiet moan was like music, warmed him down to his toes, but the hand tugging on his hair a moment later was just annoying. He pulled off  with a slurp and, frowning again, followed the incessant pull until he was straddling Akira. 

“Other way.” The bed dipped behind Ryuji; he glanced back to see Ren on his knees, watching them with half-lidded gray eyes. “Face me.” 

Ryuji turned, lifted up higher on his knees when Akira tapped his ass, and held there until he felt Akira’s cock brushing against him, seeking his spit and lube slicked entrance. Ryuji breathed in, let it out slowly, then lowered himself down over Akira. Hands grasped his hip and a chin hooked over his shoulder, hot breath against his neck, lips tracing the curve as he settle. Ren scooted closer, put hands on Ryuji’s thighs to make him spread them further then just bracketing Akira’s legs, exposed him to his mate’s approving eyes. Akira held him tighter, pulled him back against his chest, and rolled his hips, up then back, filling Ryuji smoothly. 

It was good, was always good when one of them (or both) was inside of him. Hot and hard, rubbing against all the places that made Ryuji see stars and forget how to breath, feeling him deep. He tried to do his part, bounced as best he could with the angle he had, wrapped his arms back around Akira’s neck for leverage, and squeezed down everytime the alpha’s slowly filling knot teased at his entrance. 

“Ryuji,” Ren said, face a little pink across the nose, eyes zeroed in on where his brother was so diligently fucking Ryuji’s ass even as his fingers slipped in over his inner thighs to go for where Ryuji was wet with slick and spread embarrassingly open. “Can I- we wanted to-”

Ren rarely lacked for words, even if he wasn’t as forward as his brother, but here he seemed to think actions spoke louder; he pushed two fingers into Ryuji’s core; Ryuji’s eyes flew wide and his head tipped back as his thighs trembled. 

They didn’t, by his request, dwell on that part of him a lot. He had...it was…

Well, the point was his vagina didn’t see a lot of full on penetration action. It was a choice, they respected it, they had plenty of fun otherwise. If he was in the right mood he’d ask, they’d give, it was good. He didn’t think he could recall them ever bringing it up first, or just going for it like that. Akira made a not exactly pleased noise; Ryuji felt it rumbling in his chest.  

But it was fine, he decided after a few tense beats. Ren was touching him just right, shallow slides and a thumb against his clit. Ryuji’s cock twitched, leaked a stream of precum. 

Ren looked up at him through lowered lashes, head cocked to the side and lips parted. No alpha had any business being that pretty. “Can you take us both?” 

Ryuji blinked. 

Blinked again. 

Inhaled sharply, face blazing hot, and squeaked. 

It wasn’t that he had never had them both at the same time; he was getting pretty good at sucking while being fucked actually, and there had been that one mind blowing time where they both carefully, slowly, took his ass together (just the one though, because Ryuji had all but passed out after and they’d agreed that was not an everyday kind of activity.) But not like Ren was asking for now, face soft and open, fingers working a little deeper into Ryuji’s cunt. 

He bit his lip. Akira nuzzled behind his ear. “You don’t have to. Nothing you don’t want to do.” 

Ren leaned in, pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth in what felt like agreement to his brother’s words. Ryuji sighed. 

“Let’s do it.” 

One of the things he liked best about his boyfriends is that they rarely questioned him when he said he wanted to do something. They trusted him to know what he liked and wanted, and to tell them to stop when he needed to stop. True to form they didn’t question him, just started moving into position. Akira leaned back some, took Ryuji with him, and Ren moved up more between their splayed legs, leaned over them. There was a little shuffling of legs and knees, a slippery miss when getting lined up, but then-

“Oh!” Ryuji wasn’t sure if he just thought it or said it, if the sounds he heard were agreements or something else or maybe just in his head, but. 

Oh. 

He’d thought he was full before, thought he knew the feeling, but with Akira against his back and Ren flush against his front, cocks in to the hilt, he realized he’d had no idea before. This was full, so full he felt like he was going to burst, of heat and pressure and god, they were so big, so deep, so thick. 

Akira moved, a little rock and Ryuji slid, bounced up closer to Ren and OH-

His eyes rolled back into his head. 

Akira laughed. “You like that?” 

“Of course he does.” Ren kissed him again, fleeting and sweet, and thrust in, slipped out further, and back. “Such a greedy omega.” 

There may, Ryuji thought distantly, have been some merit to that, but so what? What was wrong with being a little greedy sometimes?

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: First meetings.


End file.
